Thoughts: Christmas 2012
by Francesca Montag
Summary: Holiday fics for the Doctor and his Rose :) Doctor/Rose
1. Questionable Holiday Traditions

_First of my Christmas fics for this year. Hope you enjoy! I promise to come back with new _Better _chapters soon!_

* * *

The door of the Tardis burst open and a fuming Rose walked quickly through. Her boots thumped heavily on the grating as she avoided the console and rushed through to the hallway until she found her bedroom door.

The Doctor rushed through not long after and produced furious strides across the console's grating and followed Rose's steps to her bedroom only to find it slammed in his face.

His blue eyes blazed, but he tried to calm his anger, "Rose, I don't understand why you're so upset."

"Oh really," he winced at the sarcastic quip, "so I should just let you treat me like a child every time we visit a new place, is that it yea'?"

He placed each of his hands on either side of the door frame and took deep breaths. "I do no such thing, and you weren't even paying attention to..."

Suddenly, the bedroom door opened and the Doctor came face to face with the angriest Rose he had ever seen. Her hair was slightly disheveled, there was a pink tint glowing on her skin and she was breathing heavily, making her chest rise and fall faintly.

It would have been the most beautiful he'd seen her if it weren't for the pools of tears that had gathered in the brims of her eyes. The sight of her made him stagger back a step.

"Rose..."

"No. Don't even because I don't want to hear it! I'm not a 'stupid ape' anymore Doctor! I thought you respected me more than that by now. You made me look like a fool in front of the Price of Alchibar!"

He wanted to tell her the reason why he did what he did, why he was so incensed at the conversation she was having with the Prince, but the words failed him.

Rose looked up at him and he couldn't ignore the hurt in her eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but she wasn't having it.

"Doctor, just," her tone was softer, hurt, "we'll talk tomorrow, pretend this never happened, like we always do."

Without another word or look, she closed the door. The Doctor watched the sliver of light extinguish underneath.

He rubbed his scalp and walked slowly further down the hallway until he reached the library. Once there, he sat down on the worn olive green couch and stretched his legs out.

The Doctor hadn't meant to upset Rose, but the Prince really shouldn't have been touching her the way he was. He had been talking to the King about the intergalactic conference they had just announced when the Doctor looked scanned the room for Rose.

It wasn't hard to find her, it turned out. His eyes honed in on the Prince's outstretched arm, his hand moving smoothly through the locks of her hair.

After that, he just remembered seeing red. He wasn't even entirely sure he had excused himself from the King. The Doctor simply rushed over, grabbed Rose's wrist and practically dragged her out of the building.

He sighed heavily; he might have also, maybe, yelled at her.

When did things get so...complicated? How was he going to get her to be happy again?

He could always wait for morning and they could just carry on without ever talking about this ever again.

Running away had always been his way out, but that idea suddenly made him feel worse. He closed his eyes and let the back of the couch cradle his head.

That's when the idea came to him. The one thing he could do for Rose that would get her to smile and possibly forgive him.

He smiled a toothy smile as he stood up and rushed to give his plan a start.

Rose turned over onto her side and refused to open her eyes. The memory of the day before came rushing into consciousness and she groaned with the realization that she'd have to "forget" about it. It annoyed her, but she was willing to let it go for the sake of staying.

She knew that the day she couldn't forget about it would also be the day she'd leave. And she never wanted to leave. So, forget she would.

She would have stayed in bed longer had it not been for the smell. It wasn't what she was expecting, the wafting smell of an English breakfast - an unspoken apology from the Doctor, of course.

No, instead it was the smell of...cinnamon? Cookies?

Curiosity getting the best of her, she sat up, patted down her hair, swung her legs over to the edge of the bed and stood up. Her bare feet were silent on the floor as she made her way out of her room and followed the scent. She had expected to be led to the kitchen, but instead she followed it to the Tardis library. Her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Doctor? Doctor, what's..."

Her voice trailed off as the sight in front of her engulfed her senses. The cookie smell she had experienced was indeed due to a tray of sugar cookies in the shapes of stars, trees and ornaments that were sitting upon the coffee table. All around her were strings of tinsel and delicate chains of bells. In the corner sat a large Christmas tree, adorned with more tinsel and bells, but also ornaments of Santa Claus, candy canes and sweets. Twinkling lights were strung across its branches, the glow shining on the surfaces in the room.

"What, what's going on...Doctor?"

Just then, the Doctor walked in with two steaming cups of what smelled like hot chocolate.

"You're up," he wore a worried smile on his face, it was endearing, Rose thought, "I was about to go wake you." He extended a cup to Rose, who took it gratefully as it smelled delicious. She took a sip and the hot chocolate warmed up her insides.

She closed her eyes and took it all in, the smells the taste - it reminded her of the Powell Estates and her mum.

"Do you like it?" said the Doctor, his voice in a hushed whisper.

Rose opened her eyes. He was standing in front of her, his mug of chocolate untouched and now being placed on the shelf behind him. It was sweet that he had gone out of his way to make Christmas for her. It didn't erase the hurt he'd caused her, but it lessened it just a teeny bit.

She smiled up at him, "Of course I do, Doctor. It's beautiful."

Rose watched as his face lit up, the large goofy grin she knew and loved plastered on his time-weathered face.

As much as she'd like to put up a front and make him pay work for her forgiveness, she knew that she'd always eventually give into that smile.

That's when she saw it.

It made her eyes grow wide and a hot blush spread across her cheeks.

"Um, Doctor?"

His smile dimmed, "What?"

She led her sight from him to the spot above his head.

The Doctor looked up and saw the sprig of mistletoe spread across the top of the door frame. He quickly looked down and appeared flustered. Rose smiled at his reaction.

"Don't worry about it Doctor, probably just a joke the Tardis is puttin' on, let me go change and I'll make you some breakfast."

Rose was about to side step the Doctor to get to her room when he stepped in front of her. She looked up at him, quizzically.

He avoided her eyes as he took her mug from her and joined it with his own behind him. The Doctor turned to her, and she saw something in his look that she'd only caught glimpses of before. It made her heartbeat rise in its rhythm.

"Some holiday, albeit questionable, traditions should be observed, when the occasion calls for it, of course."

Before she could ask, the Doctor took a step toward her, placed his hand on the small of her back and pulled her toward him. She couldn't understand what was happening as the Doctor closed the space between them and placed his lips on hers. The action surprised her and she could suddenly feel the tension in her body. Then she registered that the Doctor stood frozen. He was about to pull back when Rose's mind and body finally realized what was happening.

The Doctor was kissing her.

Before he could detach himself from her, she stepped up on her toes and reached behind his neck and pulled him closer. The tension in her lips and body melted as they felt his warm skin under her own. Their mouths moved softly and slowly together, the heat of his mouth welcoming her. His mouth opened slightly, his tongue gliding, tasting. Rose heard herself moan and simultaneously felt his grip on her waist tighten. She rubbed his scalp, losing herself in the feel of him.

The deep kiss tapered into shorter ones. Once apart, Rose looked at his lips, now faintly swollen, and his almost-sleepy eyes as they looked down at her. He still had a firm grip on her, was still so close to her. She let one of her hands trail to the side of his face. He let his face be cradled and Rose felt her heart skip a beat.

"What was that for?" she whispered, afraid to break the moment.

The Doctor smiled and with one of his hands, he pushed a strand of blond hair behind Rose's ear. The action that had seemed so unbearable when practiced by the Prince, felt so right when done by his own hand. He traced her cheekbone with his fingertips.

"Questionable holiday traditions should be followed when convenient, Rose," he smirked while she grinned up at him, "Plus, it's Christmas. Plus..."

Rose arched an eyebrow, "Plus?"

But the Doctor only smiled and answered her with another kiss.


	2. Remember

_I think this one flows a lot better :) Thank you for the lovely comments! Enjoy!_

* * *

**Remember**

Rose shivered in the brisk cold air atop a mountain on the planet of Oaoi. She was sitting on top of a table, her legs swinging over the edge while being surrounded with the planet's native people. They gathered in groups, looking up at the sky where the twinkling stars were so visibly clear that they almost seemed fake. The people were laughing and talking excitedly. Just like her, they were waiting for the annual star shower, a single moment in which the stars fell from the sky. It was supposed to be the most beautiful sight she would ever see. However, unlike her, the planet's people were also taking full advantage of their constant warm body temperatures - much like the Doctor's, actually.

She had to be the lucky, lonely human who had to put on layer after layer, gloves, scarf and super warm boots in order to even leave the Tardis. She hoped it was worth it. Rose sighed. It wasn't like her to be this irritated, especially on an adventure, but how could the Doctor forget what day it was?

Looking up, she could spot him in the crowd. He had excused himself moments before to find who knows what. Rose wasn't really paying attention - she was still trying to accept the fact that she wouldn't be going home for her Christmas this year. Perhaps the Doctor could go back one of these days and she'd be able to experience it that way.

She could have told him and he would have made it happen, she knew. But the fact that he forgot made her keep quiet. It was something that he hadn't done in quite a long time, since he was broken and covered in leather. It hurt, but she was trying very hard to not let it get to her.

A girl with pearly blue skin walked in front of her and offered her a smile. Rose smiled in return; she watched as the young woman skipped away from her and practically jumped into the arms of an equally young and blue-skinned boy. The sight made Rose's grin grow wider. Young love, and all that - it didn't matter what planet you were on, it was still a sight to see.

Rose's body shook with the cold. It had seeped down into her bones. How could she still be cold, she wondered. She blew warm breath into her knitted gloves.

"Hot chocolate?"

She jumped at the Doctor's voice; she looked up at him. His hair was disheveled, his tie was a bit crooked and he seemed so warm and comfortable in his long coat. Rose smiled despite the chill and her mood.

The Doctor handed her a steaming cup of the hot drink. She gratefully took it and didn't waste time taking a sip. She didn't question why hot chocolate existed on the planet, all she saw was the vapor leaving the cup. Vapor meant hot. That's all she needed.

The liquid burned but momentarily satisfied the need for heat in her body. She almost groaned with the pleasure.

"Good?" he smiled his lop sided smile.

"It's gorgeous," she said, teeth chattering just a bit.

He sat on the tabletop next to her, each line of his body meeting the layers on hers. Despite the slight disappointment she felt, she still couldn't be happier being with him. The realization was true and she'd known it since he was in his previous body, but it still caused her a pang of hurt. She knew full well that she couldn't keep him forever. At least, not for his forever.

"You alright? You seem a bit..." he trailed off and instead made an odd facial expression that, despite her thoughts, made her grin.

The Doctor was a man of time, and he had many things going on in his mind at all times. Rose was still unaware of how exactly his mind worked - how could she add this on top of everything else he had going on up there?

She covered one of his hands with her own while holding her drink with the other. Her body was still cold, but it was bearable with him and the chocolate near her.

"I'm alright," she offered him a toothy grin, "just waiting for this shower to start."

His face brightened as he looked up at the sky, "Well, I'm glad you're looking forward to it. Only happens once a year and I couldn't think of a better gift."

Rose's eyes grew wide, "What?"

The Doctor looked back at her, surprised to find her looking at him so intently, "The shower...Christmas? I...uh, it's your gift?"

She heard the words, but they didn't seem to make sense, "W-what?"

"Rose, are you really alright?" he looked at her concerned and pulled out the sonic screwdriver. Rose heard the buzz of the device as he scanned her with it. He looked at it and appeared more perplexed.

"Doesn't seem to be anything physically wrong with you. What is it?"

Rose shook her head from side to side, and chuckled, "I thought...I thought you had forgotten about Christmas." She cradled the cup in her hands and stared at the ground in front of her.

They were quiet for a moment; they watched the people around them gather closer together. Rose took that to mean that the shower would be happening at any moment.

After awhile, she grew impatient. She placed her cup on the empty space next to her. Turning to him, she was taken aback to find him staring at her intently. He wasn't smiling nor was he frowning. He just kept looking at her. It made her heart beat faster and she suddenly felt very warm - and it had nothing to do with the hot chocolate.

"Rose, I didn't forget. I just thought you'd enjoy another wonder of the universe before I took you to have Christmas with your mother while I tinker with the Tardis and conveniently go into your flat when there was food or Christmas specials on the telly."

He said the last part so seriously that she couldn't help but laugh. The Doctor soon joined her and chuckled at his own response.

"Thank you Doctor, it truly means a lot to me that you remembered," Rose reached up and swiped away a strand of unruly hair from his face. He smiled at her and reached up to take her hand in his. She knew he had two hearts, but at that moment, she would bet that her single one had his beat.

In that moment, the skies above them glowed brightly and the stars began to fall all around them. It was the most stunning thing Rose had ever seen. She felt the Doctor's hand tighten around her own and it reminded her of the reason why she could see it at all.

Rose didn't have to look at him to truly know he'd done this all for her - as nonsensical and confusing as that was.

"Merry Christmas, Rose Tyler," he warm breath caused her to shiver as he whispered in her ear. The shiver, which did not have anything to do with the cold, thrilled her.

"Merry Christmas, Doctor."

And together, they continued to look up at the sky, enjoying the gift only the Doctor could give.


	3. More than the Moon & the Stars

**More than the Moon & the Stars**

The sky above was so dark that the stars appeared to burst out of the heavens. The Doctor stood outside the Tardis, which was parked in a dark alleyway somewhere that appeared to be New Zealand. It was December 24th, but it was comfortably warm. Rose had seemed a bit put off that she couldn't don her winter clothing. Somewhere between that disappointment and his tinkering with the Tardis, however, she seemed to have disappeared.

They never do listen about the "wandering off" bit.

He sensed that she couldn't have gotten too far, so he decided to walk down the sidewalk. The Doctor watched the shoppers walk alongside him with their loved ones. He took a deep breath and let the scent of the season waft around him. The warmth made him glad that he'd left his jacket in the Tardis. It was definitely too hot for leather.

Suddenly, just ahead of him, he spotted the familiar blond and the purple blouse she had been wearing earlier. He smiled as he watched her walk through the entrance of a bookstore. Time Out Bookstore, the sign read. His smile widened and his steps grew more hurried, until something made him stop. He heard the angry grunts of the people around him, but it all washed over him as he mumbled to himself, "That's not right." He ran, dodging adults and children alike.

The Doctor stood at the entrance of the bookstore. Through one of the glass windows he could see Rose looking at a stack of books near the back of the small store. Through the other of the glass windows he saw the person who had nearly given him a double heart attack earlier. Thankfully, he was nowhere near Rose. He stepped in and quickly moved to where he needed to be. Strangely enough, the man hadn't seen him yet. The Doctor watched as the man craned his neck looking for Rose. It made his hands clench into fists and he was suddenly so very glad that he was not wearing his jacket, as he could feel his skin burn. It was an irrational feeling, but there it was.

The man wore a blue suit and his hair was unruly. He was really too skinny, thought the Doctor. Once-white Converse sneakers covered the man's feet. The Doctor scoffed at the choice of ensemble.

The Doctor stopped and rested an elbow on a book shelf. He cleared his throat. Loudly.

The man turned quickly and upon seeing the Doctor, his eyes grew large. Then, as quickly as they did, they turned to slits. The nonchalant look he had carried evaporated. They stood there, just staring at each other.

"What are you doing here, mate," it was supposed to be a question, but it sounded like a demand.

The suited man stood up straighter, "Don't know what you're talking about. Just shopping is all."

The Doctor took a step closer to the man. He didn't step back or flinch.

"Don't you think I know a Time Lord when I see one," again, not a question.

"I always was observant. Silly of me to try and fool you, really," he tried for a jovial tone.

The Doctor crossed his arms across his chest, "What are you doing here, mucking about."

The other Doctor appeared to become less tense and even had a ghost of a smile on his face, "Just looking, you know how curious we can be."

"Why here. Why now."

"Now now, you know the rules."

"Yeah, I do, but apparently I forget about them later on in my old age."

The words made the skinny Doctor flinch just a tiny bit.

"There are a lot of things you're going to want to forget about in your old age, Doctor," the forbidden words were whispered and slipped through clenched teeth.

Before the Doctor could reprimand his older, but seemingly younger self, they both heard Rose's voice shout behind the suited Doctor.

"Doctor! You alright?" She looked at the stranger's back curiously.

The Doctor was about to answer when he glanced back to the other him. Something in his face made him stop.

For one, he hadn't turned around when Rose called to him. Instead, he had grown tense and his hands had clenched into fists. He wouldn't look at him and the Doctor could swear that he saw his eyes glisten.

"Doctor?" Rose's tone grew worried and she took a step closer to them. As if feeling her, the other Doctor shot a warning look at him.

"I'm alright! Always alright, me," the other gave a humorless chuckle, "go ahead, look around, be there in a minute." He smiled anxiously at her. The Doctor could tell that she could sense something was wrong, but with no other evidence to go by, she walked to another aisle, probably figuring that he'd call for her if need be. Clever girl.

He turned to look at him again only to find him searching for Rose.

The Doctor felt his hearts thump loudly in his ears as the realization washed over him.

"She's not with us anymore, is she?"

The other Doctor looked back at him, his face etched with pain and regret, but also, something like longing or jealousy. He couldn't put his finger on it.

"No," his voice was softer now, sadder, "she isn't."

It was breaking the rules, but it wasn't. He always knew that she wouldn't...couldn't be with him forever. Learning how true his logic was, however, made it hurt sooner.

"Don't tell me how," he ordered.

He looked at the Doctor, the look of pain flooding him to the brim.

"Even if it meant you could keep her?"

The Doctor fought the urge to kick his future self. He wondered idly what happened to make him so deplorable, so broken. She'd made him better. What happened?

But no, he couldn't know.

"No."

The other simply nodded, "What day is it?"

He sighed, "Christmas Eve."

The words made the other Doctor's smile reappear and instantly, his body lost its tension.

"So, it's that Christmas," he said, giving him a knowing smirk.

Exasperated, he simply stared him down.

The other took a few steps forward and simply whispered, "Take her home this Christmas, and watch. Just look at her. You don't have to give her the moon and the stars to see it. Just enjoy old friend."

And with that, he side-stepped the Doctor and slowly, quietly, made his way out of the store.

The Doctor stood transfixed. The words washed over him. The knowing that he would one day not have a Rose Tyler in his life made everything all too real.

"Doctor, you okay?" her voice broke his reverie.

He nodded, unable to speak just yet.

"Who was that man?" she seemed worried.

"No one...an old friend, I'll introduce you someday," the words rushed out and he gave a nervous laugh to accompany it.

Rose smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. All he found there was concern.

"Now, what's with the look? Come on then," he smiled and held out his hand.

She smiled, albeit reluctantly, and met his hand with hers.

"Where we going then?" They walked and slightly swung their clasped hands between them.

"Thought I'd take you to your mum's for Christmas."

Rose stopped suddenly and stared up at him.

"What?"

"You never want to go to my mum's," she said matter-of-factly.

Grinning, he replied, "Well, there's a first time for everything. Merry Christmas, Rose Tyler."

She laughed, the sound ringing in his ears, warming him all over. He tightened his hold on her as they exited the store.

"Merry Christmas, Doctor," she whispered as she laid her head on his arm.


	4. Twinkle

_Prompt: "Maybe Christmas, the Grinch thought, doesn't come from a store. - Dr. Seuss_

* * *

**Twinkle**

Amy and Rory were lounging around the library. Rory was laying on the floor, feet up on the long brown couch where Amy was. She was playing with her hair and thinking about Christmas.

As if reading her mind, Rory asked, "Do you think the Doctor celebrates Christmas?"

Amy stopped twirling her hair and stared up at the ceiling. "Not sure. We've been here awhile and there still hasn't been a proper Christmas celebration, has there?"

Rory nodded in agreement and continued to stare off into space.

Suddenly, she flipped over and stared intently at her husband, "Do you think it has anything to do with previous companions?"

His eyes darted to her, "Oh no, Amy, don't. You know how he gets when you try to..."

"How do I get exactly?"

The Doctor's voice caused them both to sit up and be quiet. Which only made the Doctor more curious.

"Go ahead Rory, finish your thought," it almost sounded like a dare, thought Rory.

"I'd rather not, thanks," he quickly laid down again.

Amy threw a glance at her husband, and looked back at the Doctor, "We were talking about how we haven't celebrated a proper Christmas on the Tardis. You know, tree and lights. Cookies baking, drinking hot chocolate - tinsel and candy canes. All of that."

The Doctor's expression seemed to darken and he took a step near the fireplace. He stared into the fire for quite some time.

Amy was about to break the quiet when he beat her to it, "Is that all it would take?"

The companions exchanged a look. The Doctor continued, "There were times where this room twinkled with lights and tinsel. Candle smoke wafted in the air. There was laughter. So much laughter." The quiet returned.

"Doctor, do you need...I mean, are you alright?" concern filled Rory's voice.

The Doctor didn't answer at first. He continued to stare at the flames. His eyes glistened with tears he would neither admit to or shed. Images of a laughing blond passed through his mind. Memories of another time. Another face.

"Doctor?"

He turned towards Amy's voice, but answered Rory's question, "I'm always alright."

She coughed loudly, "Well, we could always buy a tree, find some decorations." She looked down at her husband with an expectant look.

Rory hurriedly added, "I can try to bake cookies."

The raggedy Doctor chuckled at that, "We don't need the material to celebrate. Some things are special enough on their own."

And with that, the Doctor took one last look around him, the image of how things once were and left the room.


	5. The First Time

**The First Time**

"Come on Rose! It'll be fun!"

Rose looked at the Doctor as if he had suddenly sprouted, not only an extra head, but an extra limb or two.

"You're mad. I'm not doin' it," she got up from the table and went to pour herself another cuppa.

"There's nothing wrong with being a little mad. Besides, you act like it would be your first time." His tone was playful, but annoying to Rose's ears.

She turned around and looked at him incredulously, "Uh, of course it would be my first time, never done it before!" Annoyed, but not enough to storm off (yet), she sat down again without offering him a refill.

The Doctor pouted, but continued on, nursing his still-half full cup of tea. "I don't see what the big deal is."

Rose buried her face in her hands. Why must he be so impossible.

When he realized that Rose wouldn't be emerging from her hands any time soon, he continued, "Just this one time, and if you don't like it...we'll never have to do it again."

The smile almost rang in her ears and for a moment, she smiled into her palms. Then she said, "Doctor, we don't have to do it now..."

The Doctor was quiet then, and when he didn't talk after half a minute she became somewhat worried that she'd really upset him. She resurfaced from her hands to find the Doctor smiling expectantly. Rose gave him a petulant look.

"Please, Rose? Please?" He gave her his best smile. It was one hell of a smile.

With a reluctant sigh, she said, "Fine Doctor, just this once."

He smiled, "Brilliant."

And that was the first and last time the Doctor and Rose ever went caroling.

* * *

_Prompt: Caroling! Hope you all enjoyed! I have something planned for my second to last and last fics! That is why this is so short. I got carried away with my thoughts lol Thank you for the sweet reviews!_


	6. The Meaning of Quiet

_Hope you all enjoy! The next two will be kinda long, but worth it :)_

* * *

**The Meaning of Quiet**

Rose sat at her mum's kitchen table, her fingers twirling a string of red ribbon. It was quiet and she was staring absentmindedly at the Doctor, who was currently seated near the Christmas tree, reading a book.

She watched him turn page after page, knowing he was forcing himself to read semi-slowly in order to really enjoy the story. He had swung his jacket on the back of his chair and there was something about only seeing him in a jumper that made Rose's cheeks blush. The jumper fit him nicely, showing the contours of his lean muscles. She knew the best thing to do was look away before he noticed her, but it was rare to see him so quiet, calm and in one place.

It had taken quite a bit of time to convince the Doctor that they should spend Christmas at her mum's. He protested more than the usual, but had seemed rather at home once they arrived. He had dinner, was smiling and pleasant and had retreated to the living room instead of heading back to the Tardis. It also didn't seem like he was going anywhere.

Why put up such a fight, only to enjoy it?

"Think he knows?"

Jack's voice made her jump, even though it had only been a whisper in her ear. She looked at him with an irritated look on her face. Smiling, oblivious to her annoyance, he sat down at the chair nearest her - with a great view of the Doctor.

"Knows what?" she asked quietly. Rose wouldn't look at him and continued to twirl the ribbon between her fingers.

He placed his hand over hers, stilling the twirling. It made Rose look at him, the intended effect. Jack smiled sweetly and sympathetically at her; it surprised her.

"That you love him."

Rose's eyes widened in shock and she quickly looked over at the Doctor. She was happy to see him still immersed in his book.

"Will you shut up? Super Time Lord hearing, remember?" she said between clenched teeth.

Jack's brilliant smile shined even brighter, "So, you do then. Why, Rose Tyler, I gotta say - I'm a bit hurt." He turned to look at the Doctor and added, "But I understand."

Rose didn't know what to say, so she returned to twirling and refused to look up again.

"Rose," Jack ran his fingers through her hair, a pleasant sensation ran through her body, "just because he doesn't say it, doesn't mean he doesn't feel it."

She opened her mouth to speak, but before she could, the Doctor's voice was loud and awfully near to her ear.

"Jack, what do you think you're doing?" His voice was hard and he was giving Jack quite a look. Rose simply stared at the icy-hot fire burning in his eyes.

Jack immediately released Rose's locks and placed both hands up in surrender. There was a large and knowing smirk on his face.

"Think I'll go ask Jackie if she needs any help wrapping the gifts," he said, the grin still there.

The Doctor gave him an aggravated look then turned to Rose. They locked eyes, and the look in his softened. It made Rose's insides melt a bit. He offered her a nervous and equally unnerving smile. Then, quietly, he turned on his heel and proceeded to his previous activity of reading by the tree.

Rose stared after him, incredulous to what had just happened. After a moment, she looked back at Jack who was now standing, ready to go talk to her mum. Before he left, however, he leaned down to whisper in Rose's ear.

"I told you. Merry Christmas, Rose."

He planted a quick and chaste kiss atop her head and walked down the hall, looking for Jackie.


	7. Impressive

_This is a MATURE chapter - so please, proceed with caution! First in a mini-series of four! :D_

* * *

**The First Time, Four Times**

**The First, First Time**

Rose looked over at the Doctor. He was reading quietly in his favorite armchair. It was strange that he wasn't wearing his leather jacket and instead was in a grey long sleeved jumper that fit closely to the lines of his body. He was also wearing what appeared to be loose black sweatpants that she had never seen him wear before. If that wasn't already surprising, he was also barefoot.

She didn't know what to think of so much exposed skin. It was difficult not to look at him. Another Christmas special was on the telly, but she couldn't seem to concentrate on it. Her eyes kept finding the Doctor's exposed skin.

"You alright there Rose?"

She jumped at the sound of his voice and realized that she had been staring at his feet for quite awhile apparently.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry. Just...never seen your feet before," she winced at the idiocy of the statement.

The Doctor gave her a big toothy grin, "Why Rose, I do believe you have a fetish."

Rose could feel the heat of a blush on her cheeks as she slumped further down on the couch. She felt the back of her shirt ride up, her skin coming into contact with the soft material.

Apparently the Doctor noticed as well because suddenly Rose wasn't the only one staring. This made her smile and she looked at him until he noticed what he was doing. When he did, he coughed loudly and went back to his book, averting her eyes all the way.

She kept looking at him, each time he turned a page, when he chuckled softly to himself or settled into the cushions. It was while she was looking at him and not the Christmas special on TV when she made her decision.

Before she could internally talk herself out of it, she stood up and stretched. Her feet were also bare and the hardwood floor was cold to the touch. Then she walked over to him. If he noticed her existence, he didn't let on until she was directly in front of him, staring down at him.

The Doctor looked up, "Something I can help you with?" He looked at her, quizzical. He lowered and closed his book.

Rose could feel her heart beat faster and faster, she could feel a bead of sweat on her brow, but there was no going back.

"Yeah," she breathed and ducked her head so her lips could meet his.

She felt the surprise in his body. His lips were still for a moment and in that same moment she felt recognition in hers. It's interesting how many feelings and thoughts one can have in one moment. She recognized that it might have been the worst mistake of her life, kissing this man. But she couldn't help but also recognize how right he felt on her lips.

Instead of moving away, she kissed his lips. Suddenly she felt his hands on her shoulders and for a second, she thought he was going to shove her away. What he did however, was encircle her and pulled her closer.

He finally began to move his lips, and opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. The awkward stance made them separate for a instant. They looked at each other, their eyes burning until the Doctor stood up and they were a foot apart.

Rose didn't know what to say. She had made the first step, it was his turn to decide.

The Doctor raised his hand and let it tangle in her hair. He traced her cheekbone, all the while looking at his hand - as if it were a separate entity. He then traced her lips with his thumb. He looked up into her eyes then.

She hadn't moved, and had barely taken a breath.

He smiled then and moved closer to her still. He placed a hand on either side of her face and ducked to give her another kiss. They kissed for what felt like ages and seconds in one. Her hands ran from his scalp to the back of her neck, just below the jumper's collar. His hands tangled in her hair, down her back and rested at her waist, slightly inside her shirt, touching her skin.

Rose felt his grasp on her tighten as he raised her slightly, and suddenly she was being carried. She didn't know where he was taking her, but she really didn't care as long as he kept kissing her.

When they came up for a breath, she realized that he had taken her to his room. He let her down and she quickly glanced at the before-forbidden room. It was dark glimmers of light from the ceiling that looked like starlight that allowed her to see the drawings of geometric circles tacked to the walls, the rows and piles of books all around. The sight made her smile.

She felt his hand on her arm, turning her to face him. When she did, her smile faltered, but only because she had never seen that look on his face. The look that said he didn't have anything else in his mind, but her. It made her shiver.

Taking a step toward him, she placed her hands on the hem of his jumper, pulling it up. He didn't hesitate to help her remove it. She looked at his chest, his torso and with her fingertips, she traced the contours of his body. Rose dipped a fingertip below the waistband of his sweatpants, playfully tracing the band of his pants. She looked up at him, her tongue pressed to her teeth as she smiled.

He looked at her tongue and then back up to her eyes. He smiled a dangerous smile and in one motion, he crashed his lips with hers, stealing her breath. Not wasting a moment, he pulled her jumper up and off of her, revealing that she was wearing nothing underneath. The sudden nakedness threw him off for a second and he stopped kissing to look at her. She felt the same heat of a blush from earlier, except this time it caused her chest to redden slightly. It was the way he was looking at her - so territorial and raw. She thought she was dreaming.

When the shock wore off, he covered her body with his. The sensation of his skin made her gasp. She looked up at him and tip-toed to meet her lips to his. He grabbed her tighter and carried her to the bed.

He made his way down her body, kissing her chest and the underside of her breasts. Down her stomach until he came to her shorts and pants. Growing steadily impatient, he grabbed both their waistbands and pulled them down and off in one motion.

Rose felt like giggling, and something of like a chortle passed through her lips. She quickly covered her mouth. The Doctor straddled her and took her hand off of her mouth. He smiled down at her, clearly pleased that she was enjoying herself. After a quick kiss, he scooted off the bed.

She watched him, as she raised herself on her elbows. While looking at her, he pulled down the remaining of his clothes and stepped out of them. Before she could say anything, he climbed back up on the bed and placed himself between her legs, gently spreading them apart. He hovered over her, kissed her lips, down to her neck and her chest. Then, he looked back up to her, one of his hands swiping a lock of hair from her face.

"Are you sure? Because I'm pretty sure, there is no going back." She sensed an inkling of worry in his words and tone.

Rose gave him a quick kiss, and said, "That's fine with me."

The Doctor gave her a sweet smile and kissed her. As the kiss deepened, Rose felt him enter her slowly. It was an exquisite feeling, like being kissed and adored all over. Once he filled her, she gave a little gasp.

Instantly worried, the Doctor asked, "Are you okay?"

She grinned and gave a breathy, "Oh, yes."

He began to rock against her, creating the deepest moans and noises from within both of them. The Doctor's hot breath fell against her neck and shoulder. Rose grasped at his back, her nails surely leaving streaks of red.

Again, it felt like forever and just seconds when it became too much, and Rose could feel herself coming to her limit. Suddenly it felt like an explosion behind her eyes as she let out a yell. She felt tingles from her scalp to her toes. Her eyes were closed, and she heard the Doctor not too long after with his own climax.

He turned on his back and then to his side, taking her with him. She nestled her back to his chest, his arms around her protectively. He gave her a kiss on her shoulder, causing her to shudder once more.

Rose felt his smile against her skin and she grinned as well.

"You think you're so impressive."

The Doctor chuckled and whispered in her ear, "I am so impressive."

Laughter filled the room, and then Rose remembered what she wanted to tell him.

"Doctor?"

"Yes, Rose?" his voice dark and low.

"Merry Christmas," she said as she snuggled deeper into him.

He dropped a kiss on her hair, "Merry Christmas, Rose."

And together they stayed, cuddling and kissing until he wanted to impress her some more.

last fic with each of the doctors and Rose - Reunion fic on Christmas day (badwolfrising)


	8. Pancakes

****_This is a mature chapter guys - proceed with caution! (10th Doctor)_

* * *

**The First Time, the Second Time**

The Doctor woke up on Christmas morning to the smell of pancakes coming from the kitchen. Had he not had Rose on board, he wouldn't have thought it to be Christmas. However, she had been planning for the day for quite awhile and how could he deny her when she looked at him with those huge Tyler eyes?

It surprised him that he was asleep at all. He hardly ever slept, but there was something about sitting by the crackling fire with Rose the night before - sipping on hot chocolate and watching old Christmas movies - that made him yearn for sleep.

He placed his feet on the cold floor and decided to stay in his pajamas, sensing that Rose would probably do the same. _There was something about celebrating Christmas while staying in your jim-jams_, he thought.

The Doctor ran his hand through his hair and scratched his stomach wiht the other. Opening the door to his room, he left and headed to where the delicious smell took him.

Upon arriving at the kitchen, however, he stopped in his track and forgot all about his hair and itch. His eyes bulged and he took a deep and harsh swallow.

Rose was indeed preparing a large breakfast. He saw the fruit, tea, eggs and sausage already on the table. He also saw that she was flipping pancakes - but it was what she was wearing that caused him to almost have a double heart attack.

She was wearing a button down shirt that looked like it came straight out of his closet except that it was a lavender color. It fit her loosely and the bottom reached her mid-thigh. What surprised him the most, however, was the fact that she was wearing what appeared to be shorts. He couldn't be too sure, as they also sort of resembled underwear. Except they were boyish and...they looked fantastic on her. Her hair kept falling into her eyes, even though it was picked up haphazardly atop her head.

It was impossible to argue against it - Rose looked gorgeous.

The Doctor didn't know what to do. He had been fighting against his urges and feelings since he regenerated - but this was just too much. He remembered their first time - the way she felt beneath him. Her smile, her laughter...

He never stopped wanting her. It simply became too difficult. The world or her - he didn't want to choose and yet, he would always have to.

Suddenly, Rose turned around, a plate of pancakes in her hand. She was startled, but offered him a huge and toothy Tyler smile. The plate was set in the middle of their small kitchen table.

"Doctor! Scared me a bit, but you're just in time for some breakfast! Then we can open gifts, yea'?"

_Gifts, _thought the Doctor- clearly disappointed in himself that he hadn't thought of them.

She smirked, knowingly, "It's alright Doctor, I meant the gifts I got for you."

If that was meant to make him feel better, it did the complete opposite.

"Rose, I-"

She waved her hand at him and turned to get some things from a cabinet.

"You've given me more than you know. Travels to places and times no one else will ever see. That means a lot more to me than some jumper you saw on a London street corner."

The Doctor knew she meant it, but it didn't make it any better.

Rose stepped up on her tip-toes to grab a bottle of syrup. The Doctor watched as her shirt climbed up her bottom, showing him just how revealing those shorts or whatever they were.

Then, as if out of his control, he felt himself taking a couple of long stride toward her until he basically surrounded her against the kitchen counter. Rose turned around and gasped loudly, dropping the bottle of syrup on the floor. They heard it pop open, the liquid probably spilling, but neither appeared to care. Rose's eyes were wide and questioning.

"Doctor, what's-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence as the Doctor leaned in, squeezing her against the countertop, and kissed her.

Rose gave an unceremonious squeal as she felt the Doctor's mouth on hers. He gave her lips tiny but sensual kisses while his thumb and fingertips stroked her cheek and neck. His other hand had gone to her waist, and was stroking her flat stomach. He heard her whimper and that's when she started kissing him back.

Memories of touches and kisses from another life flashed in his mind. Between feeling her touch and remembering - it caused him to become overwhelmed with desire for her.

She raised her hands and ran her fingers through his wild hair, giving it a tug here and there. It made him moan. Then he felt her hands trail from his hair to his neck, tingling along his collarbone and then they began to unfasten his pajama top, button by button.

The Doctor tapered the kisses so that he could look at her. When he did, he saw that there were no need for words. They had talked plenty, ignored even more - there was no longer a need.

In her eyes, he saw all he needed.

With a renewed fierceness, he covered her mouth with his, their tongues tasting. He let her unbutton his shirt and drag it off; he pulled off her own much more quickly and impatiently - he could hear the buttons popping as he ripped it off. She laughed at that.

Her laughter took him back to the first time, and he longed for the feeling to be inside of her again. He grabbed her hips and picked her up to place her on the counter.

She looked at him, and with a breathy sigh said, "This is new."

He smiled at her, a wicked smile, "Always like new places Rose, you know that."

Rose chuckled, and for a moment, their fierceness seemed to melt into something else. Tenderness.

The Doctor kissed her. A deep and lingering kiss.

With the hand that wasn't holding her against him, he pulled down his pajama bottoms and pants, kicking them aside. Then, he reached to her hips and pulled down the shorts that were really just underwear in disguise. She wiggled her hips to help him out - which only made him more impatient.

He threw them aside, idly wondering if they would find them later.

And in one strong thrust, he was inside of her. Her grunt was loud and deep in his ear. The Doctor feared that he had done it too quickly and had hurt her.

As if hearing his thoughts, she said, "I'm okay. Harder."

It gave him relief and made him, well, harder.

The Doctor thrust harder and deeper. Each time, he received moans and grunts followed by heavy breathing in his ear. When they kissed, he received those same moans in his mouth and it only made him want her more. He didn't think it was physically possible that a woman could do this to him.

But it wasn't just any woman. Rose Tyler was more than that.

She wrapped her legs around him, keeping him close and the Doctor could feel her arms around him. Her skin was so soft against his own. That sensation with the wetness between her thighs and on him was too much.

He heard her gasp and cry in his ear and he knew she was close. The Doctor held on until he felt her tighten and moan loudly. He then felt her relax slightly. She shivered.

Not long after, he came as well, his thunderous moan joining his last deep thrust. The Doctor stayed inside her for a bit longer, just holding her close. Neither of them talked for a moment. She sprinkled kisses along his neck, causing him to tremble.

In his ear, she whispered, "That was some gift, Doctor." She giggled.

The Doctor laughed heartily and separated them slightly so he could look into her large amber eyes.

"Likewise," was all he said, as he gave her a goofy, content and happy smile.


End file.
